¡Mi Cupido Favorito!
by Nenissy
Summary: Syaoran está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa porque Sakura se de cuenta de su amor… ¿Será que por fin lo consigue en este San Valentín? XD


Todos los personajes pertenecen a las fabulosas Clamp.

Romance/Humor

Resumen: Syaoran está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa porque Sakura se de cuenta de su amor… ¿Será que por fin lo consigue en este San Valentín?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi Cupido Favorito!<strong>

¿Cuántos años ya? Sí, exactamente cinco años de hacer todo lo posible porque Sakura Kinomoto se entere de mi existencia ¿Y adivinen qué?...El mismo resultado.

¡Pero esta vez será diferente!

Esta vez las cosas saldrán perfectas, he ideado un nuevo plan a prueba de cualquier error. Incluso mi mejor amigo Eriol, ha quedado impresionado ante semejante ingenio.

Como verán cada catorce de Febrero la tienda del señor Terada inicia un especial de San Valentín, decoran la tienda con corazones y guirnaldas rojas, venden chocolates y todo tipo de cosas para enamorados…

Sin embargo como toda tienda, necesitan personas que promocionen sus productos, es por eso que ofrecen trabajos a jóvenes que estén dispuestos a trabajar extras. ¿En que consiste el trabajo? Bueno como ustedes saben hay distintas entidades que son algo así como símbolos de la festividad…el trabajo consiste en disfrazarse de ellos…

Mi preciosa Sakura se ha ofrecido a llevar el papel de Afrodita; diosa del amor, por dos años consecutivos y según lo que oí de mi amigo Eriol, que es novio de la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo, me ha dicho que ella le contó que mi pequeña Sakura ha decidido llevar el personaje este año también…¿Aún no entienden?

¡Yo Syaoran Li me he ofrecido a interpretar a Eros! Ya saben Eros normalmente conocido como Cupido, dios del amor…

De esa manera Sakura podrá verme en todo mi esplendor de dios y finalmente corresponderá a mi amor… ¡Magnífico plan! Que será llevado a cabo a partir de mañana…

¡Juro que esta vez no fallaré!

* * *

><p>-<em>"Sí Sakurita, Eriol me lo ha contado…"<em>

-"¡En ese caso no puedo esperar a mañana!"-Dije por el teléfono, Tomoyo era la única persona con la que podía hablar por horas y aún así siempre tener un tema de conversación…

_-"Jajaja aún no puedo creer que sigas con esa necedad de: Syaoran Li jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo_"-Dijo mi amiga con ese tonito que usaba siempre que hablábamos de este tema_: Syaoran Li, mi amor platónico desde hace cinco años._

-"Me encantaría creer eso pero ambas sabemos que es imposible, él jamás se fijaría en una niña como yo…y es la verdad Tomoyo, además si lo que tu dices fuera cierto ¿Porqué el nunca me ha dado a entender que le gusto?"

_-"¡Lo hace todo el tiempo!"_

-"¡Eso no es cierto!"

_-"¡Di lo que quieras pero después cuando él se te declare tendrás que aguantarme todo el tiempo diciendo: Te lo dije!"_

-"Como sea… ¡Mañana seremos pareja en la tienda del señor Terada!"

_-"¡Te prometo que llevaré mi cámara Sakurita!"_

-"¡Tomoyo ya tengo quince años no soy ninguna niña!"

-_"Eso no quiere decir que ya no pueda tomarte fotos…, oh me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos mañana Sakura!"_

-"Hasta mañana Tomoyo"

Colgué el teléfono y me tiré a la cama… ¡Mañana sería un día genial!

* * *

><p>-"¡¿Está loco? , Pero si todos los años Cupido ha llevado una túnica blanca con unas alitas… ¿Porqué ahora yo tengo que ponerme esto?"<p>

-"Verá joven Li, este año hemos decidido modificar un poco el vestuario de los personajes y todos acordamos que este traje se parecía más…"

-"¡Esto es una locura señor Terada!, ¡No puedo estar en media calle usando un pañal…!"

-"Jajajaja joven Li, tómelo por este lado, su preciada Sakura quedará asombrada cuando le vea sin camisa…ya sabe lo que dicen…_Todo entra por los ojos…"-_¿Cómo era posible que el señor Terada tuviese el cinismo de burlarse de mi situación?

Esto de que Tomoeda fuera tan pequeña tenía sus desventajas, ejemplo: Todos pero absolutamente todos en esta ciudad saben que me gusta Sakura, incluyendo a su propio padre y su propio hermano quienes en varias ocasiones me han ayudado con mis planes de conquista. Pero ya saben que toda regla tiene una excepción, es por eso que de todas las personas de esta comunidad solo Sakura no lo sabe… ¡Es que es tan despistada!, claro esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, estaba ahí sentada en unos de los columpios del parque pingüino, con los ojos llorosos y algo que parecía ser un peluche descuartizado…

No pude evitarlo y me acerqué a ver que le pasaba, fue ahí cuando me contó que un perro había destrozado a su peluchito, por acto reflejo me acerqué, le limpié las lágrimas y la abracé.

A partir de ese día empezamos a ser amigos y ahora yo con dieciséis años me declaro loca y perdidamente enamorado de mi pequeña e inocente Sakura…

-"¿Entonces joven Li, aceptará o no?"-Miré el traje por última vez antes de cometer una de las más grandes humillaciones del mundo…

-"Sí acepto"- Entré al vestidor y me puse el traje, me veía demasiado ridículo, el dichoso vestuario de Cupido consistía en algo así como un pañal blanco con unas alitas que se amarraban a una pequeñísima cinta que me cruzaba el pecho de manera diagonal y una aureola de plástico en la cabeza, ¡Ah! sin olvidar el arco y la flecha con punta de corazón…

Me moría de la vergüenza, pero todo esto era por Sakura, ¿Y si empezaba a reírse en cuanto me viera? Asomé la cabeza por la puerta del vestidor y ahí estaba ella, con un vestido blanco y corto con el cabello suelto y unas zapatillas que la hacían lucir hermosa…sin lugar a dudas era mi chica ideal…

-"Vamos Sakurita una pose más"-Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la precensia de Tomoyo, peor aún, más personas me verían con este ridículo traje…

Por fin salí del vestidor y pude escuchar como dos personas se estallaban de la risa, miré hacia el frente y tal y como lo creí: Eriol y Tomoyo estaban casi morados de la risa. Me volví hacia mi bella Sakura quién solo me miraba con una enternecedora sonrisa. Traté de ignorar a mis "supuestos amigos" y me dirigí hacia mi Afrodita…

-"Buenos días Syaoran…"

-"Buenos días Sakura, te ves preciosa el día de hoy"-Dije tratando de tirarle un poco la indirecta de mi declaración…

-"Gracias Syaoran…"-Dijo Sakura un poco… ¡Sonrojada!-"…tu también luces…luces bien…"

-"¿Me veo fatal no es así?"-Sabía que su respuesta dolería pero aún así necesitaba saberlo…

-"¡No, claro que no!, te ves muy bien, la idea me parece bastante original además es imposible que tu te veas mal en algo…"-¿Mi mente me hizo una mala pasada o Sakura acaba de darme un cumplido…?

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"¡Y-yo…lo siento mucho no…ya sabes…yo…!-Sakura estaba más roja que un tomate maduro…Pero no quería que se detuviera me parecía sencillamente adorable…además si está sonrojada es porque algo tendré que causar en ella ¿No?

-"¿Tú que pequeña Sakura…?"

-"No es nada…"-Dijo desanimada…se dio media vuelta y ya iba a irse cuando todos esos pensamientos que había tenido por ella llegaron volando a mi cabeza…

Si quería poder estar con Sakura y que me viera como algo más que un amigo… ¡Esta era mi oportunidad!

No podía echarme atrás…era ahora o nunca…

Di un paso para acercarme a ella, pero no conté con que mi pie se enredaría en una de las guirnaldas y…

-"¡Syaoran!, ¿Estás bien?"-¡Fantástico! Primero paso la humillación de salir vestido con un pañal gigante y ahora me caigo en frente de ella y de…unas cuantas personas más que no paraban de reírse…

Este plan había sido un completo fracaso… Sakura jamás se fijaría en un idiota como yo…

-"Syaoran…"-Levanté mi cabeza y vi a Sakura con sus hermosos ojos verdes y una mirada llena de preocupación…

-"Sí estoy bien…"-Dije tratando de ponerme en pie bajo las carcajadas y miradas de todo el mundo…

¡Ah! Y para colmo cuando ya las personas empezaron a calmarse y estaban por irse llegó una niña; que en otro momento hubiera pensado que era tierna y angelical, y gritó a viva voz:

-"¡Mira ese hombre mami!, ¡Tan grandote y usando pañal!"…-OK, el día de hoy las mínimas esperanzas que quedaban para que Sakura me hiciera caso…se habían esfumado…

Me resigné y sin volver a ver a mi pequeña me di media vuelta para irme…

Me giré y ahí estaba ella, con una mano sujetando mi hombro y la otra detrás de su espalda, tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, y por el color de sus orejitas pude adivinar que sus mejillas se encontraban igual…

-"¿Syaoran podemos ir afuera?"-No puede ser…seguramente me diría que me alejara de ella y que dejara de hacer tantos ridículos…

¡Tonto Eriol! ¡Fui muy claro cuando le aclaré que revisara bien mi plan…!

-"Claro"-Empecé a caminar delante de ella hasta llegar a una banquita que quedaba por el lado trasero de la tienda.

No me atrevía a mirarla…la verdad no me sentía preparado para semejante desplante.

-"Syaoran…yo…"-Lo mejor sería ayudarla, después de todo Sakura es una chica demasiado dulce como para decirme las cosas de una manera tan fría.

-"No te preocupes es totalmente comprensible…, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención..."

-"Pero Syaoran yo…"

-"Lo digo en serio, es completamente normal que quieras alejarte de mí…"

-"¿Qué di…?"

-"Lo cierto es que hice todo esto porque…"

-"¡Te amo Syaoran!"

-"Sí se que soy un idio… ¿Disculpa?"

Tres segundos después Sakura se encontraba encimo mío, con sus mejillas todas sonrojadas, sus ojos verdes brillando de una manera especial y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello…

-"Dije que te amo Syaoran…"-Repitió una vez más las palabras contra mis labios, mientras íbamos acortando la distancia hasta fundirnos en un beso de amor, nuestro primer beso y con un poco de suerte no sería el último…

Era como si nuestros labios hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro…

* * *

><p>-"¿Recuerdas ese día?"-Le pregunté con una voz llena de amor…<p>

-"¿Cómo olvidarte en ese traje tan cómico y con semejante caída…?"-Me dijo mi _pequeña_ mientras me daba un tierno beso en los labios…

-"¡Muy graciosa…! ¿Sabes?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Amo a Tomoyo por habernos estado espiando y tomado estas fotos…hace quince años…"

-"Jajaja y yo te amo a ti… ¡Porque eres mi Cupido favorito!

Y así fue como el pequeño angelito en pañales…logró conquistar a la bella diosa del amor…

-"¿Syaoran?"

-"¿Sí?"-Dije sobresaltado…

-"¡Deja de fantasear y bésame!"-Me dijo mientras me jalaba para profesar nuestro amor…, una vez más…

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Esta fue la historia que publiqué en Still For Your Love para el concurso de Fanfics. Y quedé entre las finalistas! Esto lo cuento xq estoy feliz de ganar algo por primera vez jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por su apoyo!

Feliz Día!

Nanitayi-Li


End file.
